Today, user generated content such as, for example, videos, music, movies, video games, or the like has become increasingly popular. To distribute such content, a user may register with a network based web server that may allow the user to store his or her content such that access may be provided to, for example, other registered and unregistered users. For example, a user may register with one or more popular video sharing websites such that the user may upload, view, and share video clips.
Typical network based web servers that may allow a user to store and/or share his or her content do not provide a rating or review of the content before distribution to other users. Instead, the content may become immediately available such that other users may immediately access the content. If the content is offensive, illegal, or the like, the network based web servers must rely upon other users for notification of the content's offensive and/or illegal nature. Unfortunately, offensive and/or illegal content may have already been accessed by, for example, children, or other users before the content may be removed. Additionally, the network based web servers must constantly and unnecessarily remove such content.